Wilderness Wars
by blazingfire123
Summary: My version of Erin Hunters series however I have a few twists and more animals. Enjoy!


**Prologue**

Sunclan is a new clan in the neighborhood woods. Their medicine cat, Moonleaf, walked over to the nursery to check back on Dawnflower who had been showing signs of giving birth for a few hours now. Moonleaf has whitish grey fur and a small mouse like posture. Moonleaf had a few special leafs for Dawnflower to chew on which could take her mind off the pain of giving birth to her first litter of kits. Dawnflower has a golden pelt and brown paws. The clan had been waiting a long time for this batch to arrive, the batch was late and the clan was just starting out so they needed some kits to become some powerful warriors. When Moonleaf had arrived at the nursery Freezefur was already there. Freezefur has a snow white pelt and bluish grey paws. Freezefur had been jealous of her sister, Dawnflower, for she was about to give birth before her. Freezefur had been waiting half the time Dawnflower had to give birth, they were both pregnant.

"Ah, you have come back have you, Moonleaf," Freezefur said in an annoyed tone, "I was worried you had forgotten my sister."

Moonleaf dropped the leafs. "I'll have you know that I take my job very seriously Freezefur, you also know that these leafs are rare in this part of the woods and since we are new, we can't trespass on the other clans properties or they'll whip us clean for sure." Moonleaf replied.

"Agh!" It was Dawnflower who had screamed. She was giving birth. "Agh!" She shouted once more.

Moonleaf pushed the leafs closer to Dawnflower. "Here, chew on these Dawnflower, they'll cut the pain your experiencing." Moonleaf knelt down beside Dawnflower to support her; Freezefur did the same on the other side of her.

A few minutes later, Dawnflower had given birth to her seven new beautiful kits. She had had all the leafs Moonleaf had brought to her and was barely conscience. Freezefur had left the room to search for some fresh water and had just returned with it. Dawnflower started to drink some of the water but then she passed out; it had been a very painful experience for this new mother.

Once Dawnflower had returned to consciousness and her new kits fell asleep, herself, Freezefur and Moonleaf set to work to name the newly born kits. Dawnflower's oldest kit was female; she had white fur and a few grey stripes across her back. "I'll name her Leafkit for her leaf like stripes." Dawnflower said.

Her next kit was a guy and had dark brown fur. Freezefur had looked into his eyes earlier and said to Dawnflower, "He had the most magical eyes. Why not name him Magickit?" Dawnflower nodded. "Then that shall be his name."

Next was a guy with stone grey fur. They named him Stonekit. Another kit was male aswell, they name him Cometkit. He had black fur and a white spot on his nose. There was also Jetkit, a male, named for his jet black fur. Finally, there was Clouldkit for this girl had all white fur. "And now we have our warriors." Moonleaf declared proudly. "I'll go tell Nightstar and Earthtail." Then she walked out of the nursery and went to inform the new father and new uncle of these kits.

**Chapter 1**

It had been a long time since Dawnflower and Freezefur had both their litters. Freezefur also had seven kits in her litter. Freezefur's kits were named Dirtkit (male with a beige and very scruffy pelt) , Webkit (male with a white a yellow pelt), Shinekit (girl with a golden pelt), Flamekit (male with an orange pelt), Starkit (guy with a black pelt and one yellow paw), Emberkit (girl with an orange pelt and black paws) and Lightkit (female with a white pelt). However, Dawnflower's kits are now warriors and Freezefur's kit are each apprenticed to Dawnflower's kits. Furthermore, their clan leader was very ill and no one knew the cause. While Dawnflower also would not let anyone talk or see her. Currently, Magicpelt and his apprentice, Shinepaw, were on a hunting mission to find some more healing leafs for Moonleaf.

"Magicpelt, I don't think there are any more leafs left in this sector of the forest." Shinepaw said with an uncertain tone. "Maybe we should look somewhere else."

"No, we can't Shinepaw, you know that this is our area and that Jettail's and Stoneclaw's apprentices are looking in the other areas of our domain. You're even lucky I'm here to help considering our dilemma lately."

"Yes sir, I'll try harder then." Shinepaw set back to look in some nearby bushes for some more leafs.

"Good now, you and I both know that Flamepaw and Emberpaw are both ahead of you in your training and that is why in three days I will test you on everything I've taught you. You succeed, you'll be at the same level as Flamepaw and Emberpaw. You fail, I'm demoting you." Magicpelt said.

"But that's not fair!" Shinepaw shouted at Magicpelt, "Why are you doing this? Demoting me would mean I'd never catch up to my siblings!"

"I'm sorry but it must be done. Now it's getting late, let's return to camp. Also, you should find your own way back. I'll take the leafs back." Magicpelt told Shinepaw. "See you later." Then he picked up the leafs and pounced off towards the campsite.

Shinepaw didn't like her situation. She had only been able to find camp a few times before. However, this time she had no choice. She started with the basics, smell and sound. First, she tried to sniff out the usual smell of cats. She located a smell. It was her best friend, Willowpaw's scent. Willowpaw was the medicine cat apprentice in Sunclan. Shinepaw hurried to the location. It was pretty far, she had to leap several logs and there were a few big holes in the ground that she also had to leap over. When she finally arrived, Willowpaw was hiding in a bush. She probably heard a noise and was frightened.

"Willowpaw? Are you there?" Shinepaw mewed. "Please answer me!"

There was no reply. Shinepaw decided to look in the bushes. When she looked, Willowpaw had fainted in the bushes. Shinepaw freaked out, now she really had no way back and had to bring Willowpaw with her. She was lucky, at least, that Willowpaw was smaller and lighter than her and would be easier to carry. Shinepaw then picked up the scent of camp. Shinepaw picked up Willowpaw by the neck and pounced towards the scent. As she got closer the scent was more and more powerful and she could hear the sound of the clan chatting. When she finally arrived, Moonleaf was pacing in the center of the base. Shinepaw walked over to her and gently laid Willowpaw down on the ground.

Shinepaw nudged Moonleaf and she turned around. "Hey Moonleaf, I found Willowpaw in the forest and she had fainted. Was she doing you a favor?" Shinepaw asked, "Also, have you seen Magicpelt?"

"Oh thank you Shinepaw, I was getting worried, she left a bit before you and your siblings and hadn't return. I was really worried." She picked up Willowpaw and started to walk away then turned back around. "By the way, your teacher arrived only a minute before you, he's in your uncle's den."

"Thanks," Shinepaw said happily. "Can you call me when Willowpaw wakes up, I need her help with something."

"Sure thing Shinepaw, anything for one of my favorite apprentices." Moonleaf replied and smiled at her before turning around to carry Willowpaw to the infirmary.

Shinepaw smiled back before leaving to find Magicpelt. She bounced off towards the leaders den. When she arrived, Leafheart and Stoneclaw were guarding the entrance. "Hey, is Magicpelt in there?"

Leafheart was the one to reply. "Yes, young one," She said with an almost angelic tone, "But, I'm affair that you'll have to wait, they're in an important meeting."

"No problem, tell him that I made my way out of the forest safely." She said. "I have a few things to do. Bye!"

Shinepaw walked over to the apprentice den to see if her siblings were there to her about what they were doing today. When she walked in she found Lightpaw lying down deep in a thought and Starpaw taking a nap. The others were out doing favors. Shinepaw tried not to wake up Starpaw as she walked over to Lightpaw and crouched to talk to her quietly. "Hi Lightpaw, how was your day?" Shinepaw mewed in a whisper.

"Not to good, Starpaw and I failed to collect enough dinner for tonight so Earthtail told me that we wouldn't have dinner. Starpaw didn't take it too well so he decided sleep through the rest of the day until tomorrow." Lightpaw said.

"Starpaw is so fussy," Shinepaw said, "no food and he becomes this lazy. I bet he'll be the last to become a warrior if he keeps acting up like this."

"How was your day Shinepaw?" Lightpaw asked.

"Um, terribly. First, Magicpelt is making take a test in three day, I fail I'm demoted. I succeed I'll be at Flamepaw's and Emberpaw's level." Shinepaw stopped and lay down before continuing, "Then I had to find my own way back from the forest alone only to find Willowpaw passed out in a bush. Now, I'm here." She finished.

"Well at least _you_ get food tonight, enjoy it. I need to get some rest for tomorrow since we are on hunting duty again tomorrow." Lightpaw mewed.

"I guess that's something to look forward to. Anyway, I have something else to do." Shinepaw said then got up and walked out as Lightpaw lay down to fall asleep. As soon as she left the den, she found Webpaw waiting for her outside. Webpaw is the oldest apprentice a weird cat; he does a lot of stuff differently than anyone else. Before Shinepaw could talk he gave her a smug look and pounced off towards the infirmary den. Shinepaw knew that this meant that Moonleaf had got Willowpaw back on her feet and sent Webpaw to fetch Shinepaw. When Webpaw darted in another direction right before the entry, Shinepaw had no time to react and as she turned, she slid into the infirmary den and knocked Moonleaf onto the ground. "Sorry!" She mewed as she was getting up.

"That's alright, young one," Moonleaf replied, "but, be more careful next time."

"Sorry again, but did you send Webpaw to get me?"

"Actually, no, I'm not sure how much longer Willowpaw will be passed out but she won't recover tonight." She said sadly. "Maybe you should find Webpaw; obviously he wants to tell you something."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow and sorry again!" She dashed out of the den only to find Webpaw looking at her annoyed. She had a furious looking face on and he smiled at that and then ran.


End file.
